Saladin (WCA2)
Saladin (sometimes referred to as Saladin II, Saladin Jr. or simply Junior) is a character within the Winx Club - Act Two series. He is Helia and Flora's eldest child and only son, and is training to become a proper paladin at Linphea College. Personality Saladin can be described as being reserved and standoffish. He is known not to initiate casual conversation with people he does not know or is not familiar with, but he will not hesitate to join in on a conversation if someone cues him in. He prefers to be off by himself doing his own thing at his own pace and he can become quite irritable if disturbed by people he does not know. As much as he prefers to be off on his own, Saladin is open to compromise. He is willing to work with others when the situation calls for it, but he will not hesitate to step out of line if he feels that someone is being unreasonable or rash. Like his father, Saladin is not afraid to speak his mind, though, his choice of words tends to be much harsher as he refuses to mince them. He can be very blunt and straightforward, even if it means that more people will see him in an unfavorable light as a result. As negative as he comes off as, Saladin can be a calming person to be around. He enjoys playing songs on his lyre whenever the moment takes him and can do that for hours on end, losing himself to his thoughts and surroundings until he realizes how long he has been playing. Naturally, Saladin is very loyal towards his loved ones and will do whatever he can to keep them as close to him as possible. He is especially protective towards his little sister, Fiore, and does whatever he can to keep her as her usual relaxed self. The two get along so well to the point where Saladin cannot help but baby Fiore without even realizing it at times. Overall, Saladin is very proud of his family, however, he also becomes oddly bashful whenever someone mentions his family's accomplishments. For instance, if people flock to him, impressed with how his mother is Linphea's strongest Guardian Fairy, he will try to accept the praise as quickly as possible before running away to cool off somewhere. It is thanks to this almost uncharacteristic bashfulness that made Saladin avoid attending Red Fountain. Appearance |-|PALADIN'S UNIFORM = Skills Saladin is very agile and adept at using his hands, which explains his choice in weaponry. He moves very quickly in combat and prefers to strike as fast as he possibly can in order to get more strikes in to overwhelm his opponent(s). He refers to this style is fighting "fast and loose" as not only does he try to move quickly, but he also tries to dodge as many hits as possible, which makes fighting him all the more tricky. Saladin is not only fast on his feet in hand-to-hand combat, but he is also a fairly fast runner—not the best in his class but it is still noticeable. Saladin can also utilize his "fast and loose" fighting style when it comes to sneak attacks and stealth missions, as he prefers to use his environment to his advantage. As stated earlier, Saladin is very adept at using his hands. He has a notable strong grip which he can use to subdue opponents, especially when utilizing the strings of the Crescent Moon's Lyre, similarly to how his father would bind down enemies with his Laser String Glove. However, unlike his father, Saladin's strong grip can be lethal, as the strings of his lyre are similar to piano wires when activated, meaning that Saladin can cut and slice his opponents with ease after restraining them. He can also break small bones with ease. Trivia *Saladin is (obviously) named after his great-grandfather and former headmaster of Red Fountain, Saladin. Category:Winx Club - Act Two Category:Characters Category:Characters (WCA2) Category:Male Characters Category:Linphea Category:Linphea College Category:Paladins